


VIKINGS Imagines

by WrittenStardust



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenStardust/pseuds/WrittenStardust
Summary: A lot of imagines from my tumblr also: WrittenStardust





	1. RUNAWAY

-Imagine the Ragnarssons chasing you -

"Run!" your feet immediately moved across the cold stone walk through the village till you finally reached the end and took a sharp curve straight towards the forest.

"Y/n" Hvitserks loud voice shattered every hope in your body as you sprinted towards the forest. The only light the full moon that shone as bright as ever. You could already hear their horses, but you didn't waste your time looking back. 

The second your body crossed the first tree inside everything seemed too dark to see. In Panic you looked around and tried climbing up a tree, stopped and ran through bushes& over fallen trees desperatly.

"Slave" it wasn't Hvitserk; Sigurd. No horses could be heard, but he was somewhere behind you.

"If you come out, we shall not punish you" Ubbe; now screamed somewhere far away from your left

too much

They would punish you; this was your thousand attempt and you finally got to the forest and not just their bedroom door or the village.

"Come on, Y/n" Hvitserk again, you heard a twitch snap behind you. Instantly your feet carried you as fast as possible forward. 

You ran and could hear them running too, it felt like they ran beside you, as their steps echoed through the forest. 

You were surrounded but you didn't stop, the last drop of hope being the one thing keeping you alive.

Suddenly a flying object slashed into your thigh and you screamed out while flying head first into the dirt. You moaned in pain and tried tugging the axe from your thigh, your ripped dress off one shoulder and the tight collar beginning too lose while you screamed and cried silenty.

Ivar.

Ivar crawled towards you and chuckled before sitting in front of you, the other boys slowly appearing from all sides.

"Oh y/n" Ubbe mumbled and pushed your hair out off your face.

"Why?" Sigurd looked at you like he cared and caressed the wound before pushing his nails in.

Your lips let out another strangled scream and Ivar smirked at you before moving his rough hands up and down your thigh.

"See what running away did to you" 

Hvitserk brushed his fingers over your exposed collarbone and Ivar added with his darkest grin.

"Now you shall be punished"


	2. What?

-Imagine Ivar doesn´t trust his wife-  
"What?"

You sighed nervously and stopped fiddling with your skirt before looking down to him. Ivar sat, legs spread out and fingertips dancing along the armrest of his throne.

"I want to go for a walk?" you asked this time a bit annoyed as he seemed to think about it.

Suddenly he smiled charmingly and answered with a glint of mischief in his eyes "Of course"

Your eyebrows rose and you let out a shocked "What?" The smile didn't leave his lips for a second as he simply answered "Yes you can go for a walk" before adding with a threathening undertone "wife"

-

"This was not what i meant"

"What?" Ivar chuckled lightly "Why not?" He walked beside you with his crutch tucked under his arm while you slowly went along.

"I wanted to go alone" He scoffed and sat down by a tree, playing with his knife before looking up at you standing next to him.

"What? So you can runaway? Not a chance, wife" he growled and looked down to the floor.

"And i can't runaway now?" you scoffed and sealed your lips as he glared at you.

"Hmm? Oh i thought about that" he lifted his knife and tapped his forehead with it, while trying to hide his smirk.

"Thats why i had guards surround the forest"

"Ivar!"

"What?"


	3. His brother´s wife

-Imagine Ivar wanting you, Hvitserk´s wife

You were just making dinner for Hvitserk and you when a knock on the door almost made you drop the bread, immediately you placed it on the table and brushed your dress down before going to the door.

You expected it to be Hvitserk, Floki was gone and Ubbe too. As you opened the door, you started talking without really looking up as you were too fixed on the dirt& food rest on your dress.

"I didn't know you were coming this early- I am not done with the food yet s-"

"I was expected?" at the cold voice, your whole body tensed together and you turned to see Ivar standing in the room, leaning mostly on his crutch. 

His face showed that he was up to something and that wasn't good. Nobody was home. Hvitserk was well you had to tell everybody he was training while he was actually meeting Bjorn and planning to betray Ivar.

You feared he knew what your husband is about to do and that he might kill you as revenge or worse.

"Ivar" you stated shocked and looked up into his cold blue eyes, he simply smiled.

"Where's Hvitserk?" he sat on the large chair at the end of the table, still in his armor with his braids done perfectly.

"He's training" you answered and played with your dress, avoiding his eyes. Ivar seemed to be more focused on you than ever, he stared at the food than back at you with a smug grin before he reached for the mead so suddenly that your body shrinked even more "Do you mind?"

"No of course not, my king" you went to fill him a plate as he watched you closely with squinched eyes. He was king so he got what he wanted, it was always like that. Hvitserk should have chosen Ubbe, even if he was his 'dog'. That he could've changed some other way but

Ivar was capable of killing him every second. It felt like the trust ivar had to Hvitserk was almost completly gone and while Hvitserk had a weak spot ; you, Ivar had none and he was the king now . 

If he ordered someone to kill Hvitserk they would have to do it.

"B-bread?" you asked nervously and he nodded with his mouth full and still munching.

You placed it in front of him and stood behind a chair quietly letting him eat. The small table was full of food, knowing Hvitserk this would probably be not enough so you had a cake for him hidden.

"This tastes amazing" he swallowed it all with more mead and looked up at you; while licking his lips clean.

He made a hand move for you to come closer and you stepped closer to him, his legs spread out whide apart as you almost sat in his lap if you came closer. His hands placed themselves on your waist and the tight corset that kept everything together let him feel your body heat.

Your hands shook by your side and you managed to keep your eyes on his while his roamed over your cleavage. Suddenly Ivar started unlacing your dress

Your hands went up but he slapped them away. 

Your body started shaking and you tried pushing him away but in the end he ripped the corset off and held you close to him in only your underdress and skirt on. 

He was too strong and you couldn't push him away. He was staring up at you as his hands seeked the back of your thighs before he grinned deviously and pushed you into his lap.

"I am King" he stated the obvious and tapped your bottom lip

 

"So obey" you sighed and tried standing up again but his hands kept digging into your skin.

"Ivar"

"No!" he growled into your face and grabbes your face harshly

"You listen!" he whispered his nose brushing your cheek as you looked over his shoulder. Hands holding onto his armor and keeping you up.

"You obey" you nodded as you felt your skin breaking under his nails and he let go as fast as he attacked. 

You pushed the sob down your throat and blinked the tears away as you let him push down your underdress exposing your breasts. 

His head ducked under yours and he bit one nipple makin you squeal and almost fall of his lap. 

His lips and teeth were locked around your nipples while his hands pushed your hips down to meet his.

Cliffhanger


	4. Are you the devil?

-Imagine Ivar kidnapping you from your castle-

He led you sit in his chariot as he rode through your kingdom over the dead bodies he had left behind. The dark smirk never leaving his face as he watched his army celebrate, kill and rape. 

You held tightly on to the rim of the chariot and tried to quieten your cries, praying for your god to help you and to escape this hellplace and get your life back.

The king stared down at you, licking his bloodied lips and screamed at the top of his lungs. Instantly the other monsters started chanting as he roared with them.

-

He had keeped you next to his chair during their celebration. Let you lick the mead from the rim of his golden cup and petted your head when you told him your name. The floor was cold and scratchy against your bare feet and legs as the ripped dress almost fell from your body. 

Clinging onto the table to look at the big feast, they arranged at the kings death and the heathens victory. He didn't stop smiling one second and reminded you what you were now by the seat on the floor next to him, you were a prisoner or his pet. 

Now he wasn't that little cripple anymore, that the rumors had told you about. 

Now he was king and he could stand, taller than anyone else with you down to his feet like everybody else.

-

As the feast continued, the devil himself dragged you through the long halls to his big room with a beautiful fireplace. Your small cries didn't matter to him, nor anything else about you. You weren't a princess anymore, for him you were simply a thing to keep, to own and to destroy.

"Well will you just sit there or help me" the most innocent and smooth voice you had ever heard with the most charming face and an angelic body. They said the devil was enticing and dangerous for its seduciv aura. 

Was your god with you now? No.

He was removing his armor slowly and held a strap offering it to you so you could help him. You were about to stand up but he stopped you with an outstretched arm.

"No" the dangerous smirk appeared "I want you to crawl" you sobbed and slowly got to your knees before sliding over to him, but never looking up till you were infront off him.

With shivering hands you released strap after strap while he smiled up at you with an hypnoticing glint in his blue eyes that were almost fully black.

He grabbed your hands suddenly and you didn't dare to move them 

instant you closed your eyes as tightly as possible and tried to stop the tears from falling. Ivar put your hands on his jawline and made you trace it with a soft sigh.

"A-are you the devil?"

"No no no" he chuckled and shook his head before pulling you closer so your faces were inches apart,

your cold breath meeting his hot breath and

he answered with a tightening grip on your small hands

"I'm worse"

-

Yep she did it again. Cliffhanger


	5. Foreign tongue

-Imagine being their slave even though you don´t understand them-  
The strange men before you kept talking in their language for hours, it was the second time you were with them and by their looks you guessed they talked about you this time. You were nervous and a little scared, being in this unknown land and owned by what seemed to be princes here wasn't exactly easy, more frightening as you couldn't understand a single word that passed their lips. So you did the thing everybody wanted you to do and you understood quickly what happened if you didn't obey

"What good does she do if she doesn't understand us"

Ubbe sighs and leans forward in his seat "She knows most things" he held out his cup and smiled at you as you quickly moved to fill it with more mead. Hvitserk grinned smugly and did the same

"Yes the important ones" you filled it and went to refill sigurds too, but Hvitserk swiftly pulled you into his lap. He took the mead from you, put it on the table and hugged your body to his with an arm around your shoulder. Your back against his armrest, your feet over his and over the other armrest while he played with the strings of your corset.

Ubbe rolled his eyes "She is no bedslave"

Ivar scoffed and leaned back in his chair "not yet" Sigurd and Ivar started bickering about it and Hvitserk pulled on one string harder and let an "Oops" escape his lips as your corset began to loosen and expose more of your breasts. 

Immediately the younger brothers watched Hvitserk keep playing with your dress while you sat there, hands in your lap and flushed cheek on his shoulder. Ubbe tried to look away, remembering that this was definitely not right.

Sigurd interrupted Hvitserks slow licks across your collarbone by slamming his cup onto the table and grinning as you rushed to stand up and do it. 

Hvitserk growled and tried pulling you back to him, but Ubbe's glare told him not to force you and he gave up and hoped to catch you alone sometime.

You had just filled his cup as Sigurds eyes seemed to travel to your almost fully exposed breasts that pressed against the corset, they almost fell out as you leaned over him. Sigurd was about to pull you into him too, having already put the mead away again and letting his hands wander your waist.

"No bedslave huh? She would make a good one" Ivar commented before smiling deviously and he clapped his hands on his legs like he would call a dog 

"Come here" You nervously stepped forward to him and he gestured to his lap again. So you tried to sit on him like with Hvitserk but he grabbed your hips and made you straddle him. 

Almost falling over, you grabbed the armrests to keep yourself up and shuddered as Ivar's hands pushed you even more into him by your butt.

Hvitserk and Sigurd glared at Ivar and he only laughed at it, which made your cheeks turn a more darker red. Ivar looked back at you and slid his thumb along your corset on the skin of the top of your breasts. "Aren't you a sweet one?"

You watched him confused before opening your mouth to tell him you don't understand

"Ich verstehe nicht" at your hoarse voice Ivar looked stunned, still kept his smirk and moved one hand under your dress. His fingers pressed into the soft skin on your thigh and you gasped lowly. Instantly Ubbe spoke up "Ivar" Which made the prince in front of you growl 

"Fine" he pushed you up and you moved with a squeal off him to the wall where you stood before, still having all the boys watching you.


	6. King´s new powers

Being married was never something you could have imagined for your future not as you were 16 atleast. Then a farmer boy had caught your attention and became your first love. You married and had a great life, living it to the fullest possible while still having to work. 

Till one day your village was destroyed and you got captured by the northmen, one of them, a tall lanky blonde one spared your life and claimed you as his. Taking you away from your love and he promised to marry you. Hvitserk treated you wonderful, even though you knew what he was capable of. You begged him to choose Ubbes side, but as he jumped of the boat he made his decision to yours. 

You watched your only chance of living a normal life dissapear on a boat.

You weren't some whore.

You didn't jump from lap to lap, Hvitserk realized that really quickly.

You were stolen from man to man. 

First Hvitserk stole you from your love and now Ivar tried to do it too. It was a mistake to invite him to your bed once, but it was too late. You didn't love Ivar, you learned to love Hvitserk over the years but Ivar was different.

He didn't have control over his emotions and would let them out on everyone. So what was Hvitserk supposed to do when Ivar wanted his share too. He was king, he could kill both of you and no one would do something. So here he is.

"Husband" you greeted with a smile and leaned down to peck his lips, hvitserks cold face switched to a smile too but it was destroyed as Ivar turned around in his chair with a smirk. He bit the last bit of chicken and Hvitserk saw as you lifted your body from the chair beside him with fear in your eyes.

He wished he could do something.

"My king" You bowed and tried to peck his cheek quick, but Ivar grabbed your waist with one arm and sat you on one of his legs with your back against his chest. Hvitserk growled lowly and stood up before taking a seat at the other end of the table. Ivar reached for the chicken and started to feed you slowly, trying to get you to like him.

"So how was your day?" Ivar looked at you lovingly, steading his head on his hand. You turned your head to the side to meet his eyes.

"Good" you mumbled and Ivar smiled with his hands roaming across your waist. Hvitserk glared at Ivar for making you feel uncomfortable and not caring. He didn't fear that you would leave him for Ivar, a king. You two had even started talking about babys and then Ivar showed up. Ivar kept feeding you and asking you personal questions, in that time Hvitserk tried not to vomit in disgust. If looks could kill Ivar would lie on the floor with his axe on his neck. As you finished eating, ivar seemed to be quiet too and Ivar finally realised he was there also.

"Hvitserk"he called and pulled you closer to him again before you could slip of his lap. "How was the last hunt? Tell me"

Ivars lips were so close to your ear that the shiver seemed to never fade, you kept your hands in your own lap and looked at Hvitserk for help. 

As Hvitserk began talking Ivar dipped his head into your neck and started sucking on a mark. Hvitserk coughed and kept talking, you moved your hands to stop his from tugging at your dress. You looked up again into Hvitserks raging eyes, pleading him not to do anything stupid.   
You gnawed at your bottom trying to keep quiet and not give him the pleasure of humilating Hvitserk in front of the village. Hvitserks voice cut through the moment like Ivars axe could have cut his neck for interrupting. "Aren't you feeling well, wife?"   
His voice came out smoothly and you swallowed the lump in your throat while Ivars gaze moved from Hvitserk to you. From Threatening to loving. "No" you whispered and held your stomach to play along the lie. Hvitserk chuckled darkly, knowing that Ivar didn't believe them and he added a happy 

"Maybe it has finally happened"

Both Ivar and you confused stared at Hvitserk, he leaned back and dropped the bread he was chewing on the table .

"Maybe your finally with child" Ivars eyes dropped to your stomach and his hands tightened on your hips enough to make you tense up and gasp.

"Child?" Ivar glared at your stomach as if it was his enemy 

"You were try-" he seemed to try not to kill Hvitserk for a moment. 

"Yes we have been" Hvitserk stood up and walked over, laying his hands on your stomach and caressing it with a warning smile at Ivar. 

Ivars hands now on the armrest didn't move a bit as Hvitserk helped you up from his brothers lap. He pulled you close to him by an arm around your shoulder and went to walk away, till Ivars arm shot out and grabbed your hand.

He looked up at you in the most vulnerable way possible for Ivar the boneless. You fell for it of course and leaned down, kissing his cheek but he moved his head and captured your lips. His hands on the back of your neck, keeping you with him. Hvitserk sighed annoyed at the dark smirk that was back on his little brothers lips, of course it was a trick and you fell for it.

As you both finally walked away, Hvitserk looked back and noticed the love-sick look Ivar threw after you. In that moment he knew he fucked up


	7. Favourite game pt1

"Welcome home, brother" Hvitserk and Ubbe greeted their older brother and together walked to the great hall, where the big feast was supposed to start soon. They talked and laughed till they finally reached the hall and sat on their places, waiting for Ivar to show up and of course the rest of the village.

As Ivar finally crawled out of his chamber and entered the hall, the brothers noticed you walking behind him. They stopped talking and watched Ivar sit on his chair at the end of his table with you standing a few small steps behind him.

Bjorn raised his brows and leaned on the table with a cup of mead "Since when do we have personal thralls?" Ivar smirked at Ubbe and Hvitserks glare that burned the side of his head as hes started talking to Bjorn 

"This on-" Ubbe interrupted "We do not have personal thralls" Bjorn saw their looks and was even more confused "Are you really arguing about a thrall?" Ivar turned his angry eyes to Bjorn. 

"she's special"

Bjorn glanced at you, then at the brothers and back to you. This time he checked you head to toe and cut the heavy air between everybody "She's beautiful and?" Your head was low and your hands folded in front of you, he didnt even see your face so Bjorn meant your body.

Ubbe swallowed the last bit of his mead and asked "How long till the feast begins?" 

all while stealing glances at you Hvitserk answered "In an hour or so" Ubbe chuckled which made everybodys head turn to him "What?" Ivar scoffed and grabbed a cup that you filled quickly. 

Bjorn looked back at you to catch your eyes or atleast see a bit of your face behind your hair. "What about a round before everythings starts?" Ivar instantly growled "No" the mead dropping down his chin and he wiped it away fastly.

"She's not yours ivar"

"i don't care-"

"what round?"

"share a bit huh?"

"No"

"Brother-"

"She's a thr-"

"Im not sharin-"

"What is this about?" Bjorn interrupted everybodys rambling and looked at everybody.

"It doesnt matter! We're not playing it"

"Oh yes- we are" Ubbe said way too dark for the kind man he was to you. Hvitserk chuckled and pointed at Bjorn 

"For one time we can share with one more man" Ivar growled and went to crawl away but stopped when Hvitserk grabbed your wrist to pull you over between him and ubbe.

"Then go! leave we shall have fun"

Ivar sat back down and snorted, during his eye-battle with Hvitserk and Ubbe, Bjorn spoke up again "What game" he stated it more than questioning.

"Please dont tell me you still play hide'n seek" Bjorn laughed and the brothers smirked darkly as Ubbe pulled you to sit on the table. "We don't have a name for it" Hvitserk played with his cup, then drank and added " but here are the rules"

"No one takes of any thing off her before round 5" ivar stared darkly at you, he had kept you closer to him, since the last time he had won. Bjorn nodded and Ubbe continued "shes fast but you are new so" 

he turned to you and pulled your face closer to him by your neck. His hand still loose but tight enough to remind you how he could squeeze the life out od you.

"You go slower for him" you nodded, trying to stay still and he slowly petted your cheek before you sat back comfortable on the table.

"If she makes a sound" Hvitserk pointed at you and slapped your thigh making you squeal and him grin "You get her 30 seconds longer whatever way you want"

"believe me" Ivar filled his cup and glanced at all of them "Its not long enough for fucking"

"I tried" Hvitserk murmured and made you drink out of his cup. Bjorn grinned and leaned on the table close to you. You turned your head to him and he smirked before letting a finger slide over your arm "I already like this game" he looked at the others

"How do i win?"

 

-

After Hvitserk had filled your cup atleast five times, Ubbe lifted you off the table onto your wobbling legs and with a spank he let you go. You giggled, the alcohol hitting you sooner than the boys who had way more than you. 

Their eyes followed your body and the dress that was too big for you and your shoulder exposed by the part that slipped or Hvitserk had brushed away. You giggled as you took your first steps and went to Hvitserks side and behind his seat but looked back at him as he didnt even move a finger. 

He just smirked and let you pass, next was Ivar who was grinning dangerously at you and you held your breath as you passed him too. 

Bjorn looked confused, but as you went to him and slowed your pace for him he smiled way too friendly at you. One hand moved up and caressed your arm as you, stopped as you were behind him and he simply let you go with his eyes on your butt.

Now there was Ubbe. He was smiling too and moved away with his chair so you could go in front of him around the table. He also just touched your lower back and moved you faster to Hvitserk, now you were confused and horny. 

Normally they would be going wild about you even in the first round. It was surprising ,Ubbe and Ivar had patience sometimes but Hvitserk definetly not. So as you passed him in the third round and he still didn't touch you, you were scared.

As you passed Ubbe in round 5, Hvitserk finally looked up at you and waited. Till not it was all harmless, all light touches with hypnotizing gazes at you. Till now, Hvitserk grabbed you by your hardened nipple, pulling at it before slapping the other one. You shrieked and Hvitserk laughed happily.

"Finally" he pushed you onto the table, your back flat on the warm wet surface as he lifted your dress skirt up before pushing his head between your quivering thighs, completly ignoring the others annoyed groans

The second you felt his tongue lick a stripe up to your clit, you moaned and tossed even more as he sucked the bundle between his plump lips.

He pushed his tongue in and you gripped his long braids tightly, trying to pull him closer to you. You felt your high building up as your legs shaked more,

but before it could get to serious Ivar growled loudly "Time's up" But Hvitserk didn't stop he sucked one more hard time before kissing above your clit and coming out from your crumbled dress. He smirked and helped you up while Ivar murmured angrily in the background "His time was up"

Ubbe sighed and rolled his eyes "Stop it, Ivar"

Ivar smiled sarcastically before waiting for you to walk behind his chair, not making any approach towards you. 

Suddenly your dress had caught onto something and a giant slit appereard on the back of your dress. You kneeled on the floor, just holding yourself up with your arms, before looking back at Ivar. 

Ivar had his bound feet on the piece of dress that was ripped and smiled innocently at you, adding a "Oops" with a cup of mead in his hand

 

The boys for once were grateful and held up their cups while saying all at once "Skol" Ivar glanced one last time at you "Go on, little one"

to be continued..


End file.
